Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field
The invention relates to a stand assembly for holding an object to be painted/coated, such as a door, window frame, or the like and a method for painting/coating same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stand which can be used to quickly and efficiently stand an object to be painted/coated, such as a door, window frame, or the like.
2. General Background
During the building, repair or renovation of a house, office building, or the like, doors, windows, and the like, often times must be painted/coated on site. If they are first xe2x80x9chungxe2x80x9d in place, and thereafter painted/coated, many situations will cause the painting/coating process to be delayed because of inaccessibility of one or more surface areas of the door or window. Additionally, the permanent affixation of the door prior to painting/coating often requires painting/coating of just one side of the door prior to movement thereof before complete drying occurs. Therefore, there is a need of a device facilitating support of a door, window, or similar object for painting/coating purposes prior to permanent affixation in the building for convenience and which permits all surfaces of the object to be painted/coated during one continuous procedure.
For a standard three bedroom home, at least eleven doors would require painting/coating. At least two coats of paint are typically applied to each door with a minimum of thirty minutes drying time between coats. These doors typically must be painted/coated simultaneously, otherwise, the job would be unduly extended. Furthermore, craftsmen such as plumbers, carpenters, and cabinet fabricators, may also be performing work on the home and require access to various areas where the doors being painted/coated are stored. Accordingly, the doors may require relocation during the painting/coating job.
A typical method for painting multiple doors currently requires a strip of wood with nails about every 2 to 3 feet on top of the door centers. For stability these doors must be staggered angularly and at least 3 to 4 doors must be connected together at one time. This method requires at least two individuals for setting up the doors.
Patents on devices for assisting the holding of items to be painted or coated are listed below:
All of these prior art devices are deficient in one way or another such as failing to allow quick set up and break down by a single individual of one or more items to be painted or coated.
Further, excepting Martinez et al., none of the devices are portable allowing storage of multiple stands in a small area. Martinez et al. requires that at least two items to be painted or coated be affixed to each other using fasteners in screw holes requiring the time to so affix the fasteners and risking possible cross-threading of the screw holes.
The present invention addresses the deficiencies of the prior art as described above and therein.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being xe2x80x9ccriticalxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cessential.xe2x80x9d
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems confronted in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided is a method and apparatus for painting or coating items.
It is an object of the method and apparatus of the present invention to allow a single man to set up and paint or coat all articles in a particular job. Furthermore, a single man should be able to relocate any of the articles being painted/coated without dismantling the apparatus of the invention.
It is another object of the method and apparatus of the present invention to allow several items to be painted/coated in a relatively small area.
In one embodiment no assembly is required to set up the article to be painted or coated.
In one embodiment, after hardware has been removed, a single man using the method and apparatus of the present invention can set up to eight doors for painting in about one minute.